


To Keep You This Way

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, In Public, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, Telepathy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idle thought in Erik's mind leads Charles to seduce him right in the middle of the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired entirely by a gorgeous piece of artwork by [loobeeinthesky](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/): [this sketch](http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/post/8427435400/im-posting-this-sketch-as-a-thank-you-to-the-guys), from August 3rd. I saw this come up in Tumblr and flailed a lot (the _watch_! the _belt_! that little flash of Charles's hip!). I just can't even, I can't even, this artist is _so good_. Her style is basically everything I love in art, and she's drawing Charles and Erik! :DDDDDD
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written something as a response to fanart. ♥

They're walking down the corridor together, side by side, talking about what they'll do when this is all over and Shaw is ( _dead_ , the thought comes off the surface of Erik's mind, always so near the surface that Charles can't help but hear it, but _taken care of_ , he says out loud, to keep the peace)... when suddenly Erik's eyes drag over a bare patch of wall, and the next thought to slip off the surface of his mind is one of Erik's still-image fantasies.

Charles finds those fascinating. He can feel the heat in those fantasies, the longing and the passion, but there's never any movement to them. Most people at least have a few seconds of motion, played back over and over, and Erik has those sorts of fantasies, too, but not always. This time it's just Charles against that bare patch of wall, looking up at Erik eagerly.

There's no way he can let that go, not when he suspects he's already got that eager expression on his face. He checks for others and finds no one nearby; they've got time enough for this.

He comes to a halt in the middle of the hallway. When Erik stops and looks over his shoulder, Charles grins at him and steps to the wall in question, putting his shoulders up against it. He raises both eyebrows and runs the tip of his tongue over his lips.

"You're incorrigible," Erik says, but already he's joining Charles at the wall, hands outstretched to either side of Charles's shoulders, blocking him in. "Do you even care if someone sees?"

"It's not as though I couldn't keep them from seeing. We could be making love with clothes strewn everywhere, and I could still have them walk along none the wiser."

Erik slides his right hand down Charles's side, slips his hand beneath Charles's sweater vest. "I'm not sure I like what that says about my ability to command your full attention."

"You've got my full attention," Charles breathes, and it's true: he's got more and more of it as his hand works beneath Charles's vest, his long, strong fingers splayed out against Charles's shirt. Charles groans and clutches at Erik's arm, a grip that he might mean to tell Erik _wait, please_ or that he might intend as encouragement-- even he isn't sure. "Erik, please-- kiss me?"

Erik moves his other hand to Charles's shoulder, then to his face; he brushes Charles's cheek with his thumb, cups Charles's face in his hand-- such large hands, such very very large, warm hands, Charles is lucky, lucky, lucky, has felt that marvelous sense of luck since the moment Erik came into his life. And then Erik moves his hand up, up through Charles's hair, tousling the strands, and his mouth comes down on Charles's, capturing it in a deep, thoroughly wet kiss.

Charles moans, throwing one of his arms around Erik's neck, scratching lightly at the back of his neck and teasing at the fine short strands of Erik's hair, too. It would curl, he thinks, here at the back of Erik's neck; it would curl if Erik let it grow long. It might be unfashionable, but the idea of Erik staying for long enough that Charles gets to see how fast it curls, how long it needs to be before the ends will wrap themselves around Charles's fingers when he rubs the back of Erik's neck in little circles... Charles wants that, _wants_ , and he comes up on his toes, trying to even the height gap between them so he can claim Erik's mouth as thoroughly as Erik's claiming his. _You're mine, Erik Lehnsherr, and I plan on keeping you as long as I can._

The thought doesn't spill over-- he doesn't think it spills over-- but Erik's kisses grow increasingly urgent, and suddenly Charles's hand comes away from Erik's arm, lifting up and moving over Erik's shoulder. It stays there, suspended in the air by a tug at Charles's wrist. His watch, Charles realizes; Erik's taken hold of his watch, and he's keeping Charles's hand out of the way.

Out of the way for _what_ becomes quickly evident; no longer content to have his hand between sweater vest and shirt, Erik starts tugging at Charles's shirt, pulling it free of his trousers and sliding his hand up Charles's abdomen. Bare skin, Erik touching Charles's bare skin-- Charles whimpers softly and sinks a little against the wall. But he doesn't sag for long; there's a tug at his waist, gentle but inexorable, and Charles gasps as he feels his belt moving in its loops, drawing him back upright.

«I want,» Erik thinks, his thoughts shaded and hazy with lust but still clear enough to Charles. Hearing Erik projecting to him is intoxicating enough without the projection itself being about sex and desire the way this one is. Being allowed in-- given access to Erik's thoughts, _deliberate_ thoughts, not just the surface thoughts that Charles couldn't block out even if he wanted to-- is exhilarating. Charles opens his mouth for Erik, arches forward against him while Erik's hand moves further and further up. «I want,» Erik thinks again, and he presses his hips against Charles's, his erection hot and thick against Charles's thigh.

«Yes,» Charles thinks back at him. He moans when Erik deepens the kiss, slides his tongue against Charles's in a slow but insistent rhythm that makes Charles think of being taken, made love to, Erik's cock thrilling and huge inside him. «Yes, any way you want, yes, Erik, yes...»

«This,» Erik answers, rubbing his hips against Charles's, the motions of his body echoing the languid, delicious pace he's settled into with their kiss. Charles squirms in Erik's grip, tightens his hand on the back of Erik's neck while Erik uses the metal on Charles's body to hold him in place, and then Erik's breath is coming fast and hard against Charles's lips, his thighs tensing as the pleasure takes him over. Erik slides his hand over just a fraction from where it's cupping the back of Charles's head, brushes his thumb gently over Charles's temple. Charles holds his breath, waiting, _hoping_ , and when Erik blares out a desperate little «Come with me,» Charles knows he doesn't just mean in the flesh.

He doesn't have to be told twice. He dives into Erik's mind, reaching for all those delicious things Erik's feeling and thinking right now. «Your body, so good, I could feel this forever,» Erik's thinking, and Charles gives Erik his own agreement, the way he loves looking at Erik's body, feeling it hot against his own, the way being caught and held and pinned this way excites him.

«Your mouth,» Erik thinks, pressing his lips against Charles's and then backing away to lick over them, lingering on the lower lip and brushing his tongue back and forth against it, «how does anyone manage to look at you without wanting you? Your lips are so red, even when I haven't kissed the color into them...»

Erik's thoughts are losing coherence now, his body's motions are becoming erratic, and so Charles twines himself as best he can around Erik's body and does the same within his thoughts, pleasure rubbing up against pleasure in every possible way. The urgency builds and builds, Charles's desperation melding and merging with Erik's own, and when Erik shoves forward one last time and tilts his head back, biting his lower lip against a cry, Charles is there with him, coming in Erik's arms, shuddering through the shared sensations of his orgasm and Erik's.

He unwinds his thoughts from Erik's as soon as he can, not quite willing to keep them fused together while they're up against a wall in public-- the risk of having Erik's pleasure set off another desperate wave of need and longing is too great, and the risk of his own pleasure pushing Erik into another erection and starting this all over is there, too. With a nudge from Charles, Erik can come three or four times in a session; the temptation to give him that nudge is incredible.

Still: hallway, and _in their pants_ ; this is risky and uncomfortable enough as it is. It doesn't seem as though either the risk or the discomfort has gotten through to Erik, though, who rests his forehead against Charles's and finally lets Charles's watch and belt go. "What was I saying about incorrigible?" Erik murmurs, brushing another kiss against Charles's mouth.

"That I should endeavor to be it as often as possible?" Charles offers. He licks his lips, knowing full well Erik's still close enough that the motion will mean licking Erik's lips, too; Erik groans and takes one more kiss, slow and soft this time.

"That must have been it," Erik murmurs as he pulls away. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to need to change."

Charles clears his throat and tugs his shirt and vest back down; at least with his shirt untucked, he can cover the worst of the stains. He would have to be in khaki. Erik's no better off, his cream-colored trousers beginning to show a stain as well, but he doesn't make any attempt to hide it.

How could he, Charles wonders, when the rest of him looks debauched like this? Maybe it wouldn't be obvious to everyone, maybe it's only because Charles has gotten to know the signs of Erik's arousal so well these past few months, but he can see it on every inch of Erik's body. The way he's gone loose, his body seeming temporarily at rest instead of on guard; the tenderness in the way he reaches out to touch Charles again, fingertips trailing gently down the front of Charles's neck, just where Charles's collar hangs open. The flush in Erik's cheeks and at the tips of his ears, possibly the most telling sign; even when Erik's been out running, he doesn't color up like this.

Charles reaches out and sweeps a hand down Erik's cheek. That flush really is a gorgeous look on him. He looks a little smug, too-- Charles sometimes thinks he'd give anything to make that one of Erik's most common expressions.

Glancing quickly down at himself, he has to grin. He _is_ trying. Morning, night, and sometimes afternoon: he's certainly trying.

"You always look so pleased with yourself when you do this to me," Erik says, reaching out one last time as if he can't help himself. He rubs his fingertips over Charles's lips, and Charles can still hear the echo of his thoughts from earlier when he does: _your mouth..._

Charles catches Erik's hand in his and sucks lightly at two of Erik's fingertips, leaving a gentle kiss on them when he's done. "Shouldn't I?"

Erik doesn't answer, but his smile widens. "Come on," he says. "Upstairs for new clothing, and we'll hope no one notices the change."

 _-end-_


End file.
